1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices have contact electrodes that are in contact with source and drain regions and other regions. In the conventional art, it is known to form such contact electrodes within trenches (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-59945).